1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a compact electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU to a main board of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are now used more and more widely in every field. It is well known that a CPU (Central Processing Unit) in the computer is usually connected to a main board by means of an electrical connector, which typically includes an apertured cover atop a base and, additionally, a driving member for moving the cover. When pins of the CPU are plugged into apertures of the cover, the turning of the driving member may moved the cover relative to the base for a short distance, so that the plugged pins of the CPU are pressed against contacts in the connector.
Referring to FIG. 8, in a conventional connector for such a purpose, the driving member (42) is made in an L-shaped configuration, which includes a crank portion situated between an upper cover (40) and a base (41) and a long-handle portion extending from the crank portion.
Although the cover (40) may be moved relative to the base (41) by turning the long-handle portion of the driving member (42), a problem arises in that the long-handle portion itself occupies much space in the computer. This constant occupation is deemed unnecessary because the long-handle portion is used only when the CPU is connected to or removed from the connection.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an electrical connector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a compact electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU to a main board of a computer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.